I Heart ?
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Wish You could only see, I got an 'I heart ' written on the back of my hand!  Sonny writes on the back of her hand, what does Chad have to say or Do..  about it? Dedicated to P-L-S, please r&r! :


Inspiration: Taylor Swift...More specifically? Her song 'I Heart Question Mark'. Awesome song, BTW. ;P

Disscalaimer:IdoNOTownTAYLORswift'sSONGiHEARTquestionMARKorSWAC!  
(Yes, I made that [sort of] confusing on purpose.)

So, this is set in Season 1...Let's say after "**The Heartbreak Kids**", but before "**Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner**". Kay? You don't like it? Too bad. I want to write it that way. *SMILES BIG*

Oh, and the story isn't gonna match the meaning of the song either. You don't like this either? Well, like I've said before, Too bad. :D

And another note: I changed the lyrics up a bit.(Sorry Taylor.) It's originally _"You were wrong and I was right"_but, any _true Taylor fan_ would know this. :)

* * *

_"I'd be fine if you'd just walked by, but you had to talk about why you were right and I was wrong."_

Sonny and Tawni walked down the halls of Condor Studios, taking random turns, at random times, talking.

"We haven't used number thirteen ye-"

"Yes we have. July 22. Chad and Skylar ran away screaming like little girls." Sonny chuckled. "Cause I remember Chad screaming _'It's all over me! And it's sticky! Eww! Help meee!'_ It was _so_ worth it, though!"

Tawni laughed. "Oh yeah, we did. I remember Skylar saying _"WHY didn't you kiss Sonny? If you did, we wouldn't be covered in-What is this anyways? Is it-You know what? Never mind that, If you had kissed her, like planned, we wouldn't be in this sticky situation!' _And it was hilarious!"

"What do you mean he said-"

"Hello Blondie. Sonny."

Sonny and Tawni rolled their eyes. "What do you want now, Chad?" Sonny asked, already annoyed.

"Oh, nothing...Except to tell you that _I_, Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad smirked and popped his collar. "Was right. Again. But, more importantly, _You_, Sonny, were wrong."

Sonny rolled her eyes, again. "About?"

"Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas. I told you that they broke up. I asked my uncle, who's close friends with Taylor's agent, if they broke up, or not. He said he asked her agent-I think his name is Scott...or was it Nathan..?- anyways, her agent said they did. Last week." Chad smirked, again. Which made Sonny roll her eyes...for the third time in less than 5 minutes.

"Whatever." Sonny pushed past him. "Goodbye, Chad. See you later." Sonny walked away, but not before mumbling, "Hopefully not." Which made Chad frown.

Tawni just smiled and said out-loud, on accident, "You two _so _like eachother." Which made Chad blush like crazy, but Sonny on the other hand, was too far down the hall to hear.

"Zip it, Blondie." Chad said, before heading the oppisite direction than Sonny.

"Hey! You're blond too!" Tawni shouted as Chad rounded the corner.

* * *

Sonny entered her dressing room, and sat down on the lepard couch. Without realizing it, she picked up a pen, and started writing in her notebook.

"Sonny!" Nico burst through Tawni's door, causing Sonny to jump.

"Yes, Nico?"

"Tawni's missing! She said she's gonna go to the Commissary, and nobody saw her there! We even checked the 'Tween Gladiators' set! No one can find her!"

Sonny tilted her head. "Are you sure she's not in the parking lot, flirting with Adam, again?" Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"Oh...We didn't check there...Haha.." Nico turned and walked out of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Sonny heard him yell, "Adam! You better get away from my-I mean Tawni!"

Sonny just smiled, knowingly. When she looked down at her hand, she saw that she had written 'I [heart] ?' on the back of her hand.

Sonny shrugged it off, and went to the Commissary to get some lunch.

* * *

_"Wish you could only see, I got an "I Heart ?" written on the back of my hand."_

"Sonny! Guess what!" Tawni rushed over to Sonny once she had seen her enter the Commissary. "Nico found me talking to Adam in the parking lot, yelled at Adam, and grabbed my hand, dragged me to the Prop House, and asked me out!" Tawni squealed.

"He did?" Tawni nodded. "Oh, Tawni! I'm so happy for you! You should know, that I'm the one who told him to go check the parking lot...And you should probably know that Penelope is flirting with him as we speak." Sonny pointed towards Nico and Penelope.

Tawni spun around. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled, before getting into a fight with the girl who was trying to steal her boyfriend.

Sonny went to get her lunch.

She looked around the room for a certain Blue-Eyed, Blond-Haired actor. She sighed when she saw he wasn't there. She wanted him to see her hand, the one with the 'I [heart] ?' on it. She wanted to see what he'd have to say about it.

"Sonny, come here! You've got to see this! Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas broke up! Can you beleve it? Jaylor, as I liked to call them, was a perfect couple!" Kelly, one of the extras on her set, and one of Sonny's friends, said, motioning for Sonny to sit with her.

"Yeah, I heard."

Kelly gasped. "Who told you? The paparazzi barley even know!"

"Umm...A friend who's uncle is close friends with Taylor's agent, Scott." Kelly smirked.

"Chad?"

"...Yeah..."

* * *

Sonny walked into her dressing room, seeing Tawni on her laptop.

"Hey Tawni."

"Sonny..." Tawni said.

All of a sudden, Tawni burst out, "Awh! That's so cute!"

Sonny blinked twice. "T-Tawni?..Are you..Are you okay?" Sonny asked, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah. I'm looking up Cute Quotes on Google." Tawni motioned for Sonny to come over. "I was scrolling down, and I read this one:

_"Some love one, some love two. I love one, and that is you."_

"Cute, huh?"

"Yeah. Ooh! Check out this one!" Sonny pointed to the screen.

_"Cats are magical, the more you pet them the longer you both live."_

"Really? Too bad I hate cats." Tawni shrugged.

Sonny shook her head and went to lie down on the Leopard couch.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when it's time for rehersals. Kay?"

"...Kay..."

With that, Sonny dozed off, clutching her favorite pen.

* * *

Chad knocked on Sonny's door. He smiled when no one answered.

"Sonny, you awake?...Sonny?" Chad walked in and saw his 'Favorite Random' laying asleep on the couch. Chad sighed. "Good, she's asleep. It'll make doing this," Chad slipped the pen out of Sonny's hand, and, with a damp paper towel, erased part of the 'I [heart] ?' and wrote something else. "A whole lot easier."

Chad smiled. Then he got an idea. He searched for a blank piece of paper, and wrote:

_Here's a couple of my favorite quotes:_

_"Trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with."_

_(I've fallen for you, Little Miss Sonshine. Even though I tried not to, at first.)_

_"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel."_

_(I can't deny how I feel about you. Trust me. I've tried.)_

_"To the world, you may just be one person. But, to one person, you may be the world."_

_(That one person, whom you're their wolrd, is me.)_

_Love,_

_Chad_

Chad sat the paper down beside Sonny, and tip-toed out of the room. Making sure he didn't wake Sonny up.

* * *

"Sonny...Sonnnnnnnyy! SONNY! WAKE UP!" Sonny shot up when she heard someone shrieking her name.

"What? Tawni?" Sonny glared at her blond cast-mate. "_Why_ would you wake me up, like _that_?"

Tawni shrugged. "Cause I felt like it. Oh, Chad told me to tell you to '_Check your left hand._' or something like that. He also told me to tell you to read the note he left...? I don't know what he's talking about." Tawni made her way to her vanity. She mumbled, "But I do know he's in love with you." just quiet enough for Sonny not to hear.

Sonny sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Check my left hand and read the note? Wha...?" Sonny looked down at her left hand and smiled.

She opened up the note and read it next, and smiled even bigger.


End file.
